


Sena Yume Meets Her Cousin's Boyfriend

by SquaryQ



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Dancer, Dancing, Idk what made me write this, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, another sena sibling, random nonsence, sena yume, when your cousin is a ballet dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde woman pirouettes across the stage as a ballad plays, her character is meant to be moving as if she is embracing the fluidity and beauty of romance. The blonde’s face and stance is statuesque as she dances – her male partner waiting at the wings to catch her in an embrace at the end of the dance and the show.</p><p>The music builds and the ballet progresses from a beautiful and together dance, to one of a more interpretive feel – her arms stretch out as if to demonstrate that her head and heart are pulling her in two different directions. The action is meant to symbolise how she is torn between following her heart or breaking away from her love.</p><p>Singers begin to assemble at the back of the stage, singing the lyrics to a song called ‘Clarity’ – though the blonde woman, Sena Yume, isn’t fluent in English, she learned her cues through the words of the song. Every time that the chorus begins she is to twirl on the tips of her toes. She is hell-bent on perfection today.</p><p>Her cousin is in the audience, he flew to the USA with Crusherz and Rei to watch her dance and update her on life in Japan before taking her back to Tokyo – namely updating her on the younger Sena cousin’s relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sena Yume Meets Her Cousin's Boyfriend

The blonde woman pirouettes across the stage as a ballad plays, her character is meant to be moving as if she is embracing the fluidity and beauty of romance. The blonde’s face and stance is statuesque as she dances – her male partner waiting at the wings to catch her in an embrace at the end of the dance and the show.

The music builds and the ballet progresses from a beautiful and together dance, to one of a more interpretive feel – her arms stretch out as if to demonstrate that her head and heart are pulling her in two different directions. The action is meant to symbolise how she is torn between following her heart or breaking away from her love.

Singers begin to assemble at the back of the stage, singing the lyrics to a song called ‘Clarity’ – though the blonde woman, Sena Yume, isn’t fluent in English, she learned her cues through the words of the song. Every time that the chorus begins she is to twirl on the tips of her toes. She is hell-bent on perfection today.

Her cousin is in the audience, he flew to the USA with Crusherz and Rei to watch her dance and update her on life in Japan before taking her back to Tokyo – namely updating her on the younger Sena cousin’s relationship status.

As the song draws to its end, her male partner enters the stage and turns his head, a door erect and dividing the two. He holds onto the doorknob and waits to swing the door open.

As the blonde woman pirouettes toward the door, her partner opens the door and embraces her. The singers finish their song and the curtain closes. The audience erupts with amazed applause.

Once the cast have taken their bows, Yume tears off her shoes and plods into her dressing room, feet burning in anguish. Two shows in one day. For a week. She was lucky that she wasn’t in hospital too. Why did the other girl have to have gotten injured?

She makes her way out of her dressing room in her comfiest shoes and hears the door to backstage open.

“Yume!” Shougo calls.

She waves to him, reluctant to walk at all. He scoops the blonde girl up into his embrace and pops her onto his back.

“I heard that you would be coming back to Japan!”

“Yes, I got the part of Lala Lulu for the live action!”

“Rei told me!” Shougo exclaims, walking toward the exit.

“I did indeed. Izumi doesn’t know yet though, I figured that you would want to tell him that.” Rei’s baritone voice reaches her before she actually looks at the teal haired man. He had been a member of her family since she was fourteen and she was pretty certain that Shougo and Rei were dating.

“Thank you, Rei-cchi!”

“Let’s get you to the airport! Today was your last show!”

Shougo takes her out of the building and pops Yume into a limo.

~(^v^)~TimeSkip~(^v^)~

The blonde girl refuses to walk upon getting off the private jet – she has Rei carry her bags and Shougo carry her. Her legs ache from such strenuous work for the last few days. Thankfully, the live action Lala Lulu movie would not be filmed for another month, meaning Yume would have a whole month of recuperation time.

“You are going to make Izumi so happy!” Shougo gushes.

“You think so?”

“Yes. He’s been really happy for a while but this will take the cake!”

“Oh? What has our little shut-in been up to? I know he finally caved and went into showbiz, but what is he actually doing?”

“Ry” Rei begins to cough from the front of the limo. Shougo changes his statement.

“A bit of modelling for androgynous clothing lines, a bit of work for commercials, but nothing big yet. He’s still easing his way into the world of showbiz. He was reluctant, didn’t want to find his calling.”

“That makes sense,” Yume stretches out her legs, “I found dance before Rei joined the Sena family. You’ve always had music. We knew where we were going.”

“Didn’t you do a music video while you were in the USA, Yume-san?” Rei asks from the front, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh, right! Yes! While rehearsals were still going on for the play, I was contacted by my agent and said a band wanted me to do ballet in their music video. It was seriously cool considering the fact they were a rock band and ballet is more associated with orchestra and classical music. The director told me just to dance to the music – I would have a day to continuously listen to the song and we would shoot the next day. I was super scared.”

“That makes me think of how Izumi must have felt when he did that commercial with Ryouma-san.”

“The one where he was the bride? That was so cute! I felt so bad that I missed the shoot but who cares? He was so much cuter than I would have been in the little dress.” Yume gushes.

The car pulls up outside the Sena household and Rei opens the door. He holds it open for Shougo and his cousin Yume.

“I’m home? Izumiii!”

A hyper blond in glasses comes careering from upstairs, a second pair of feet pounding, indicating that someone is behind him.

“Yume!” Izumi exclaims, running into the older blonde ballet dancers arms. She laughs weakly as she topples to the floor.

“What, no hello hug for your big brother?” Shougo pouts.

His brother shakes his head as he embraces the laughing ballerina. Rei stands in the doorway and adjusts his tie before stepping into a pair of slippers.

“Izumi?” A distinctly male voice calls from inside.

“RYOUMA!” Shougo exclaims, running to the source of the sound and grabbing hold of a violet eyed actor, practically dragging him toward the door. He stares wide eyed at Izumi hugging Yume.

The blonde dancer asks Rei for help standing up. He obliges happily, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet while Izumi moves away from the blonde girl.

“I’ve missed you!” Izumi exclaims.

“I bet you have, last time I was here, you were protesting being in a commercial. A little birdy told me that that’s not the case now, eh, Mr. Superstar?”

“I should probably go…” Ryouma’s voice trails off as he attempts to make a bid for freedom, but Yume is the one who stops him dead in his tracks.

She looks beautiful, despite having been completely battered from a week of double shows; hair tied into a sloppy messy bun and an oversized pastel pink jumper is on her small frame, the word ‘Dance’ etched onto the material. Her bruised legs are covered by leggings and her feet are pampered by fluffy boot like slippers.

“I’m Sena Yume, Izumi’s cousin.”

“I’m Ichijou Ryouma.”

“Oh yeah! You’re the guy from the Happy Wedding commercial! I saw you in that detective show with Uncle Seiya too! You’re an amazing actor Ryouma!”

He tilts his head and laughs shakily, cheeks flushed pink at the compliment. Yume smiles at him, her big doe like brown eyes shining like jewels.

“You still want to go?” Izumi asks cautiously. The violet eyed teen shakes his head, defeated and practically trudges back toward the inside of the house and the clutches of Shougo.

The blonde girl trudges inside too, Rei places her bags in the doorway and joins them in the living room.

The group of young adults settle down and chatter amongst themselves.

“I guess you have lots to catch up on, huh, Yume?”

“How long will you be here for, Sena-chan?”

“Seriously, Yume is fine, I’ve been in the USA for the last eight months – honorifics will take some time to get used to again.” Yume laughs happily as she tentatively rubs her sore legs.

“If you’re sure…”

“But I’ll be here for at least a year, I got cast for a movie that I KNOW Izumi is going to have to help me with!” she exclaims, eyes shining.

“What movie?” The blond former shut-in asks, eyes wide with bewilderment.

“Oh, I don’t know, just the Lala Lulu live action!”

“NO WAY!”

“YES WAY!” Yume challenges, jumping up and shrieking a bit in pain – she shouldn’t exert herself.

“You are now looking at the official Live Action Lala Lulu!”

Izumi is silent for a moment. Ryouma hasn’t a clue what to say. He simply murmurs a congratulations while Izumi barrels into Yume, shrieking like a banshee.

“I knew this was going to be a great year! First getting to be with Ryouma-kun and now this!” Izumi cries with delight.

“What was that?” Yume asks, unsure as to whether she heard her young cousin correctly.

“Ahh…” Ryouma scratches the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that happened.” Shougo states, eyes flickering between Ryouma and Izumi.

Yume’s eyes narrow as she looks at the two boys before her. She laughs.

“No hurting Izumi or I’ll end you, Ichijou.” She says sinisterly before high-fiving Shougo.

Ryouma’s face goes white – why must all of the young Sena talents be wanting him dead if he were to hurt Izumi?


End file.
